


非典型自毁男孩

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: Stiles是个辍学的“站街男孩”，直到Derek的出现在他的生活里。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我 ooc属于我 他们属于爱和彼此。  
> 此文献给我的阿曼

此时此刻，Stiles正躺在一家汽车旅店的床上，他的屁股疼得要命。Stiles撑着手臂坐起来，他环顾四周，房间里空无一人，桌子上只剩下一打厚厚的碎钞和一杯水。  
Stiles捂住自己的脸，现在他的心也被揪的生疼起来。  
该死的，Derek Hale。  
至于Stiles早上为什么会在汽车旅店里独自醒来，完全是因为他的身份造成的——Stiles喜欢他现在的身份，一个逃学的、未成年的、站街的高中男孩。没错，他是个男妓，同时是个高中生，并且已经很久没有去上学了。他不喜欢学校，高中知识都是垃圾，高中生都是人渣。以他的智商学习课本上的东西就像捏死一只蚂蚁一样简单，他是长曲棍球队那些健美先生的羞辱对象，但他不在乎，因为他们都蠢得像狒狒，只会发出豪猪一般的笑声。  
他喜欢穿梭在艾兴之家旅店和街区的酒吧之间，寻找他的顾客。Stile算得上是一个漂亮男孩，特别是在摘下眼镜，换掉土里土气的套头兜帽衫之后，他的干净使自己变得更加出众，他会利用这一点，你知道，有些不愿意被人们认出的名流和政客光顾这种地方的时候，总是更青睐于Stiles佯装出来这样的失足少年，用他们青涩的技巧笨拙地讨好他们的客人，清纯又淫荡——对极了，最后那些人还会故作慷慨地多给一些钱来展现自己不同于常人的同情心。  
呸，伪君子。Stiles心想，但他却对他的客人的过往极为感兴趣，他深知自己是个很好的倾诉对象，他总能在客人嘴里听到自己想听的，这使他有极大的成就感，远远要大于挣那些钞票，实际上Stiles对那些钱没什么兴趣，他做更喜欢挖掘人内心的事。而人们通常会把秘密告诉一个与自己生活毫不相关的人，一个也许不会再见第二面的人，一个他认为要比自己肮脏得多的人，比如一个男妓什么的。  
所以Stiles在这儿。  
今天晚上可真他妈的冷。Stiles来回搓着自己的双手，不断哈气，他的鼻头冻得通红。这该死的天气几乎没有几个男孩儿会傻乎乎的跑出来招揽生意，除非是迫不得已。比如Isaac这种脸蛋儿好活儿也棒得没话说的，在这种天气就完全不用为生计担心，那些出手阔绰的客人总会给他们留下不少钱。  
Stiles认为艾兴之家的男孩们应该相互友爱，没有勾心斗角，但事实上他简直错得离谱，显然他把不讨人喜欢的因素也带到了这里，他们都看不惯他，或许是因为他没有任何纹身，耳朵上嘴上鼻子上也没有打好几个洞，甚至他的头发也只是他原本的颜色并不如那些男孩一样五彩缤纷，也或许是因为他挣得实在太可观了，亦或是他做的事突破了他们的底线，但Stiles并不在意这些。有好几次Stiles都觉得，如果不是Erica——Isaac也没法帮他，那些男孩早就要把他揍得面目全非了。  
站在街上的另外几个男孩也一样地受到排挤，因为他们不是那么的吸引人，所以不得不出来找点活做。他们却一致地讨厌Stiles。除了Erica和Isaac，没有人是站在他这边的。  
Stiles出来的原因和他们不同，他只是想看看在这样的天气通常会有什么样的人光顾，他喜欢观察那些客人，他准备寻找一个具有挑战的目标。  
就像这个外乡来的机车手，穿着黑色的机车夹克，身材结实，脸上有一些胡茬，他把车停在路边，摘下头盔向酒吧走去——Stiles打赌他只是想去喝一杯，并不知道这是个同性恋酒吧。典型的头脑简单四肢发达型，Stiles心想，他决定走上前去试一试，他的机车看上去可不是什么便宜货。  
“嘿，好心的先生，无意打扰，但是——您可以带我走吗？我的意思是，如果能收留我一夜，或者为我在艾兴之家付一晚上的房钱什么的，外面真的太冷了。”Stiles走到男人面前。  
男人停下了脚步，来回打量着他，面无表情地开口，“这么晚了，你为什么不回家去？”  
“我已经没有家了，先生，妈妈很多年前就走了，爸爸得了重病，躺在医院里昏迷不醒，我已经卖掉了房子，现在没有钱看病，你可以帮帮我吗，先生？拜托了，我真的很需要钱。”Stiles努力使自己的声音听上去激动得快要哭了似的。  
男人沉思了片刻，伸手去掏钱包，“好吧，我相信你，男孩，但是——”  
只是这么简单？Stiles意识到男人完全没有明白自己的身份和意图，居然真的想“帮助他”。老天，这个人比他想象中还要蠢。他不得不再“点拨”一下。Stiles抓住男人的手臂阻止他，露出一个微笑，凑到他耳边悄悄地说：“不，我会报答您，先生，我可以做很多事，任何事情，只要您肯帮我，要我做什么都行，”  
Stiles抓着男人的另一只手放在自己的臀上慢慢游走，“您喜欢这个吗？他们都喜欢这个，那些好心的先生，他们爱我的屁股，那里又湿又紧，还有我的嘴，我做得很好，我可以舔。”  
“你想让我干你吗？”男人依旧板着脸，音调却开始变得极为不自然，见鬼，他的声音像低音炮一样该死的性感。  
“是的，我想让您干我，难道您不想贯穿我的身体，看我的乳头被捏得肿胀的样子吗？或者狠狠地扇我的屁股，就像一个教训孩子的父亲，让我哭着恳求更多，您可以在我身上留下任何痕迹，只要您愿意，先生们都喜欢做这个，红色的，还有白色的——我说过，我可以为‘父亲’做任何事。”Stiles故意咬着自己的嘴唇，又无意露出几声呻吟，做出楚楚可怜的模样。“求您了，先生，我真的需要。”  
这样明显的暗示恐怕连没有脑子的巨怪都可以听得懂了。Stiles想着，他对自己的表现很满意，客人们都喜欢这个。  
男人还是瞪着他，想了一会儿。“去我那儿。”  
“……对不起？”  
“这儿的旅店看上去糟透了，我住在附近一个汽车旅店，虽然不太宽敞，但我相信肯定要比这儿干净得多，并且不需要你来付房费。”  
Stiles完全傻眼了。男人已经跨上了他的机车。  
“你自己选择，这没得商量。如果行得通，就上来。”  
Stiles的腿完全不听使唤，该死的，这个人怎么还能保持该死的理智？Stiles不愿意放弃这个机车手，但是Erica也不在这里，他一个人不是面前这个男人的对手。他潜意识中相信这个男人不会对他怎么样。  
Stiles不得不走到车前，跨坐在男人的后面，现在他可感觉不到丝毫的得意了。  
“我没有带人的习惯，所以我只有这一顶头盔，”男人把头盔递给他，“把它戴上，搂住我的腰。”  
Stiles照做了，他现在就正坐在这价格不菲的机车上，被一个强壮的陌生人不知道带到什么地方去。  
汽车旅馆在高速公路下面，离着酒吧街不远。Derek迅速地带Stiles登了记，走向走廊尽头的房间。这里看上去是比艾兴之家好不少。Stiles的身体瞬间暖和起来，他跟着Derek走到床边。  
Stiles深吸一口气，使得自己听上去不是那么紧张，“无论如何我都十分感激您，好心的先生——”  
男人伸手打断了他，“Derek Hale，你叫什么名字？”  
“Nogitsune，Hale先生。”   
“就Derek。”Derek坐在床上，抱着手臂审视着Stiles，虽然他依旧板着脸，但是Stiles能感觉到他神情十分不自然。  
“那么Derek，你想让我做什么呢？我差不多什么都会，就算是口球，蜡烛，皮鞭也可以。”  
Derek吸了口气，“我之前没做过这样的事，所以我不知道应该如何开始，”  
Stiles立马露出善解人意的微笑，“他们一般上来就操我，但是我们可以先聊聊天，Derek，我们可以聊聊你吗？”  
“我？我没什么好说的，”Derek冷笑一声，“你是不是认为我是个外乡人？实际上，比肯山是我的家。”  
“可我从没在这儿见过你。”Stiles开始脱他的衣服了，他修长的手指慢慢移到自己的外套上，拉开拉链。  
“我大概十六七岁的时候就离开了这里，因为一些原因，然后成为了一名机车手，我不喜欢在一个地方待太久，我享受随时离开的感觉。”  
“听起来可真酷，我想有不少姑娘会被你迷倒。”Stiles缓缓脱掉上衣将它扔在地上，去解自己牛仔裤的皮带。他能感受到Derek目光聚集在自己身上。  
“我说过，我可没有带人的习惯，”Derek说，“除非，是她们自己要‘上来’。”  
Stiles转过去，把自己身上仅有的一件白色内裤往下扯，露出他那饱满圆润的屁股，Stiles最满意他的屁股。  
Derek盯着眼前已经一丝不挂的男孩儿，他的躯体是那么的苍白，修长，瘦弱，棕色的小痣布满他的皮肤，就像冰激凌上的奥利奥碎。  
Stiles在他面前跪下来，去解他的皮带，“但是你是想要我的，对吧？你想要我，”Derek的内裤已经勾勒出他那根的形状，顶端冒出的前液把那一片颜色沁得更深。“我知道，你想操我的嘴，人人都想这么做。”Stiles隔着内裤去舔那根柱体，布料的刺激使Derek倒吸了一口气，Stiles坏心的轻轻咬了一下铃口，Derek的阴茎便完全挺立起来。  
Stiles褪下他的内裤，一只手扶上Derek的阴茎套弄几下，老天，他从没见过这样又粗又长的家伙，这玩意儿一定会捅穿他的喉咙。Stiles细细地舔过一遍柱身，然后像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸着它的头部。Stiles抬头用无辜的表情望着Derek，把他的阴茎吞进去，发出满意地闷哼。  
“操。”Derek粗重地喘气来，他看着自己的阴茎在男孩儿的嘴里进进出出，扯着他的头发让他吞得更深。Stiles用自己温热的口腔包裹着柱体，Derek的阴茎塞满了他的嘴。他驯服的把它从头到尾都吃进去，连着几个深喉，随着一声低吼，Derek射进了他的嘴里。  
Stiles张着嘴，任由精液顺着他的嘴角流出来，从他的下巴一直流到胸前。Stiles把剩下的全部咽了下去，然后爬到床上，张开大腿。  
“你想看我干自己的样子吗，Derek？”Stiles把食指放进嘴里，然后是他的中指，他舔弄着自己的手指，就像是Derek的阴茎，直到把他的手指舔得足够湿润，然后顺着下唇，一路向下，直至塞进自己的后穴。  
“啊……”Stiles呻吟出声，他经常会干这个，渴望被填满，用手满足自己的空虚，通常是把自己埋在枕头里，他可从来没有在任何人面前干过，像这样把后穴暴露给他的客人，眯着眼睛叫着，这太他妈淫荡了。Stiles用自己潮湿的手指在后穴里进进出出，他知道自己的点在哪里，但他没有碰。  
Stiles觉得开拓得差不多了，便爬到Derek面前，脱掉他的上衣。我的老天啊，Stiles内心发出一声惊呼，Derek结实的肌肉身材简直他妈的完美。他剥开自己的臀瓣，一手握住Derek坚挺的阴茎，让龟头抵着自己的穴口，艰难地坐下去。  
那根粗热完全撑开了Stiles的肠壁，他疼得倒吸了一口冷气，紧接着他把手搭在Derek的脖子上，挑逗而放荡地上下晃动他的屁股，撞击着Derek的阴茎。Stiles艰难地扭着他的胯，发出一声声痛吟。  
Derek怒吼一声掐着Stiles的脖子把他按在床上，宛如一匹狼盯着自己的猎物，他露出尖利的牙齿，有那么一刻Stiles觉得对方真的要把自己的喉咙撕破。Stiles被扼住脖子呼吸困难，但这使他更加兴奋。“不许再提其他人，你的身体属于我，并且永远他妈的属于我。”Derek在他耳边低吼着，放开他的脖子，Stiles立刻大口呼吸起新鲜空气。Derek把Stiles的双腿架在自己肩上，握住他纤细的腰身，阴茎在他体内粗暴而快速地顶弄。痛楚裹挟着巨大的快感一阵阵冲击着Stiles的理智，使他大声地呻吟起来。  
“属于你，一切都属于你，用你的东西操坏我，求求你Derek。”  
“我会把你干到求饶，Nogitsune，你这不知廉耻的男孩。”Derek把头埋在Stiles的颈间，吮吸着他的皮肤，轻轻啃咬，在上面留下深红色的印记。  
Derek每次都毫不留情地顶到那一点，Stiles浑身酥软，整个人都依附在Derek的身上，卖力地娇喘着，“操，啊……”  
“你可真他妈紧，”Derek坏笑着在他耳边吹气，含住Stiles的耳垂，细细地舔舐，一遍加快了插入的速度。瞬间一股酥麻的电流传遍Stiles的全身，积压的快感几乎把他推到顶端。他他妈的被操射了。  
精液一股股喷出，全部射在了Stiles的肚子上，和那些迷人的痣上。几个挺身后，Derek低吼一声也倾泻出来。Stiles底下的那张小嘴也尽职尽责地吞着Derek的赏赐。  
Stiles满足地哼哼着，享受着高潮过后的余温。可是不一会儿Derek又把他拉起来，重新插进了他的身体。高潮过后的身体更加敏感，紧致的内壁吞着Derek肿胀的阴茎。“你这条欲求不满的小狐狸，想要更多，是不是？”Derek又动作起来。Stiles的脖子难以抑制地向后仰着，就像一条濒临渴死的鱼。“再深一点，Derek，嗯……就是这样，唔……” Derek搂着Stiles的腰，舌头在他的乳头上打转，Stiles的乳尖被粗糙的舌苔摩挲着立刻挺立起来，Derek反复地舔弄着Stiles两个红润的乳头，用他尖利的牙啃咬它们，发出令人羞耻的吮吸声，玩弄着直到Stiles的呻吟变了调。  
Derek忽然拔出他在Stiles体内搅动的阴茎，这使Stiles感到无比空虚。Derek终于脱下碍事的牛仔裤，露出他结实布满肌肉的腿。Stiles呻吟着，难耐地扭动自己的屁股，请求Derek快点进入他。Derek把他翻了个身背对着自己，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，顶弄起来。  
“操！上帝啊……”Stiles更大声地呻吟，裸露的呻吟被Derek撞碎，显得格外色情。“嘘……”Derek伸手捂住Stiles的嘴，另一只手继续揉搓他肿胀的胸部，那些毫不掩饰的呻吟立刻化成一声声隐忍的呜咽，从Derek的指缝中流露出来。Stiles呜咽得像一只受伤了的小动物，Derek就安慰着吻他白皙的脖颈，加快了顶弄的速度。Stiles感觉自己被死死地钉在Derek的阴茎上，只能任由他把自己的后穴撞得发出淫靡的水声。他自己的家伙也直挺挺地顶着自己的小腹，疼得要命，Stiles伸手想帮自己弄出来，却被Derek揪住一把反剪在身后。“你只能被我操射，听见了吗，小狐狸？”Derek更加用力地在Stiles的甬道里冲撞，似乎要把他贯穿。Stiles呜咽着射了出来，随后他的后穴再一次被Derek的精液填满。  
Derek放开了他，Stiles立刻瘫软下来，大口地穿着粗气，他已经有点体力不支，想要结束这场性爱。Derek却丝毫没有放过他的意思，很快他又按着Stiles的肩膀使他跪在床上，把他的阴茎又一次塞进温热的穴道里。“不，Derek，不……”Stiles开始感到惊恐，可是Derek不听他的，握住他的腰操弄起来。  
Stiles用胳膊勉强支撑着自己的身体，身后的人还在不知疲倦的操着他，他真的无法承受更多了，他红肿的后穴里全是Derek的精液，眼泪淌满了他的脸，“Derek，不要了，我受不了了，拜托……”但他知道这并不能改变什么，Derek的占有欲强得吓人，他粗糙的大手不停地揉捏着自己挺翘的臀部，把他的阴茎从自己的后穴里拔出来，然后整根顶进去。之前的精液顺着他的后穴落下来，滴到床单上。  
Stiles啜泣着说不出一个字，随着每一次顶进Derek的阴囊都拍打在他的屁股上发出巨大的声响，回荡在整个屋子里。Stiles眼前开始发白，他感觉自己的身体已经变得缥缈起来，快感中他抓不到任何的依靠，就像迷失在茫茫大海上的一叶扁舟，找不到自己的港口。见鬼的，让他溺死在高潮里吧。  
Derek又射了一次，Stiles已经被干得什么都射不出来了，他的肚子里塞满了那个人的精液，并且溢出穴口，顺着他的股缝流在床单上。Stiles剧烈地颤抖着，而Derek紧紧将他抱在怀里小声的安抚，亲吻他的额头，还有他脸上的泪水。Stiles紧紧依偎着Derek，蜷缩成一团，完全没有了开始那副放荡挑逗的样子，他现在只是该死的需要一个臂膀，他伏在Derek结实的胸膛前感到莫名的心安。  
忽然Stiles感觉自己被放在了床上，随后传来渐行渐远的脚步声，Derek走了吗？他离开我了吗？不，不要离开我，不要像妈妈和爸爸那样都离开我……可是Stiles喊不出来，他蜷缩在床上不住地颤抖，紧接着脚步声近了，他感觉自己被抱在怀里，被Derek有力的臂膀搂住，Stiles这才不怎么抖了。  
Derek把Stiles抱进浴室，刚才他已经在浴缸里放了一些热水，现在他把他放进浴缸里，然后打开花洒，为Stiles冲洗身体。温软的水流浇湿了Stiles的头发，冲刷掉他脸上的泪痕，Derek帮他洗干净身体，他的手轻柔地抚摸着Stiles的身体，抚摸着那些痣，还有自己留下的暗红色吻痕。最后他的手抚上男孩儿精致的面庞，他的男孩闭着眼，长长的睫毛下是深黑色的眼圈，在苍白皮肤的衬托下显得格外引人注目。  
Derek忽然托着Stiles的后脑勺吻住他的嘴唇，Stiles没有拒绝。与留在他身上的那些痕迹不同，Derek尽其温柔地亲吻他，Stiles张开嘴让他吻得更深，他捧上Derek的脸颊，胡茬有些扎手。Stiles毫无技巧地回应着，在此之前他从未和别人接吻过，这和做爱的感觉完全不一样，他从未如此渴求过别人的亲吻，唇舌交缠的感觉让他莫名的心安。水珠倾洒在两个人头上，而他们做的只是忘情地亲吻对方。  
Derek再次站起身的时候，Stiles伸手拉住了他的胳膊。“不要走。”Derek望着他笑了一下，“别担心，我只是去换下床单，然后给你拿一条浴巾。”Stiles这才放开他。过了一会儿，他感觉Derek用浴巾包裹住自己，抱回到床上去。  
清洗过后的Stiles觉得自己清醒了不少，尽管还是浑身无力，但是没有了那种濒死的虚脱感。他满意地在床上伸了个懒腰。Derek在他身边躺下来。  
“你可真他妈不赖，伙计。”Stiles笑着说，“我感觉自己真的快要被你干死了。”  
“你现在可跟刚进门的时候大不相同，”Derek支起胳膊饶有兴趣地望着他。“实际上我更喜欢现在这个你。”  
“因为那是工作啊，”Stiles翻了个白眼，好像在解释什么愚蠢的问题一样，“你知道，那些道貌岸然的斯文败类，他们就吃这一套。”  
“可我连斯文都算不上。”  
“所以你看到了现在的我，我觉得你挺不错的。”  
“我知道，我棒得无与伦比，”Derek露出一个迷人的微笑，露出那两颗尖利的牙齿，“刚才我们谈过了我，现在谈谈你怎么样？聊聊你为什么做这个，我的意思是，我可不是什么劝人‘从良’的好好先生，我只是觉得你的性格不像是做这种事的人。”  
“好吧，跟你聊聊也不错，”Stiles望着天花板昏暗的灯光，“是我的朋友Isaac带我来的，如果你有机会见到他，就知道他有多他妈迷人——扯远了，因为这是他唯一能养活自己的方式了。”  
“他没有家人，他曾经和他父亲一起住，但是后来他杀了他父亲……别惊讶，这是一个意外，他父亲是个不折不扣的混蛋，他用非人的方式虐待自己的儿子。在一次殴打和侵犯中，Isaac失手杀了他。  
“他们把他送到精神病院，说他有躁郁症什么的，说他疯了，他们把他关在那儿，用另一种方式折磨他，我就是在那个地方认识他的。  
“是我老爹送我来的，他可没有得什么绝症，需要我的钱，实际上他是镇上的警长，忙得几乎每年只有圣诞节和感恩节的晚上才有时间在家和我吃一顿饭，但是我妈妈确实在我很小的时候就去世了，精神衰弱一直折磨着她直到生命的最后一秒，现在它来折磨我了。有段时间我很不稳定，基本上无法入眠，他担心的要死，不得不把我送到那儿去。但我知道这是个什么地方。  
“和我一起进来的还有我的朋友Erica，一些鼻青脸肿的强壮男孩把她扭送过来，说她有暴力倾向——其实她只是力气大了点而已。在那些最艰难的时候我们三个相互依靠着才得以度过。  
“后来有一天Isaac被带走了，一个穿西装的中年男人，给了疗养院一大笔钱。后来这个人成了Isaac的金主。他回来看我们的时候状态很好，他把自己卖了，但是他不在乎，因为没人会在乎。  
“我忽然意识到我不该仅限于这些操蛋的生活，没错，没人他妈的会在乎，Isaac说完我就被他劝服了，于是我和Erica装得很乖，像个正常人那样，很快就被放了出去，我们终于他妈的离开了地狱。  
“然后我找到了Isaac。我的第一个客人我还历历在目，一个有名的慈善家，就是他投资办的疗养院，我记得他，还有他对那些可怜的病人做的事，我在床上套出了他所有肮脏的秘密。我开始有报复的快感，比任何都强烈，我开始不断吸引那些衣冠禽兽，听他们讲自己不为人知的过往，他们多半有十分变态的癖好，有的时候还要需要Erica帮我应付一些难缠的客人，这再也不同于我枯燥无聊、不被人需要的生活了，我拜托了自己的痛苦过往，我掌握一切，我无比重要。所以我干这个。”  
Stiles说完这些话长长地出了口气。“我从未和别人说过这些，谢谢你听我说话。”Derek一样仰面躺着。“我告诉过你，我生在比肯山，但是我离开了这个地方。因为这里也有使我痛苦的回忆。很多年前的一个晚上，我的家起了火，那场大火里，只有我和我的妹妹活了下来。我的母亲，姐姐，舅舅，表亲……他们都死在里面。”  
“……对不起。”Stiles吃惊地转头看着Derek，后者的表情出奇地平静。“没关系，事情已经过去很久了。所以我带妹妹离开了这里，骑着机车去任何想去的地方，把痛苦的或者快乐的记忆留在那儿之后，就立刻启程，去下一个地方，永不知道下一站是什么，也不知道终点在哪儿。”  
Stiles的脑海里立马浮现出Derek带着头盔瞪着他的机车奔驰的样子，那样的自在，这令他很不是滋味。“这听上去可真棒。”  
“但有时候也是要回家的，不是吗？尽管那个地方充满了痛苦，但终究是家啊，所以我就回来了，并且添上了一段很好的经历。”  
“谢谢你把我称之为好的经历”，Stiles笑了。  
“你知道吗，如果是现在这个样子的你，我应该会挺喜欢你的。”Derek忽然说，“嗯，我是说，嘿，我觉得天都快亮了，你为什么还不睡觉呢？我以为我已经让你没有多余的力气了。”  
“是啊，你的体力真是该死的好，可我没有我的枕头睡不着，那是唯一能让我安心睡觉的东西了。”  
Derek忽然把他拉近，胳膊伸出来代替了原来枕头的位置，让Stiles枕在自己的胳膊上，另一只手把他搂在自己怀里，圈成一个圈，让Stiles蜷缩在里面。“这样可以吗？”  
“我想应该可以，这样非常舒服，”Stiles紧紧贴着Derek温暖的胸膛，闭上眼睛，他确实足够累了。“晚安，Derek，谢谢你。”  
“晚安Nogitsune。”  
“Stiles。我叫Stiles。”Stiles小声嘟哝着。  
“那么，晚安Stiles。”Derek在他的额头上落下一个吻。  
这是Stiles这么多年来第一次如此快地进入梦乡。  
他睡得很沉，以至于第二天临近中午时醒来，发现房间里只剩下他自己。  
Stiles支撑着自己快要散架的身体站起来，环顾一周，一切有关昨晚的印记都被抹去了，他的衣服好好的躺在椅子上，如果不是床头柜上的那杯凉水他甚至会以为那一切只是一个梦。那杯凉水，还有一沓厚厚的碎钞。  
Stiles死死盯着那沓钱，把它抓过来攥在手里，他死死地攥着它，空气好像变得稀薄，他剧烈地喘着气，他感觉有什么东西被打碎了，就在他心脏的位置，也许是因为过呼吸的难受劲，或者其他什么原因重重地压着他，Stiles再也忍不住，大声地痛哭起来，令人心碎的哭声回荡在房间里，很久，很久都没有停止。  
Erica坐在艾兴之家中Stiles房间床边的椅子上，点燃了手里的烟，她穿的紧身皮夹克勾勒出她曼妙的身材，胸部饱满挺立，拉锁的高度恰好可以露出她漂亮的乳沟，但很可惜她不是Stiles的同行。“所以你告诉我，你被第一根操你的屌搞出了感情？你疯了吗Stiles？我们从来不真的做，记得吗？告诉我，他有一根什么样的鸡巴才可以把你给干了？”  
“他只是……不同，既不是什么名人也不是政客一类的，我是说……他只是和那些混蛋都不同，他真的关心我。”  
“关心你被他的根搞得爽不爽？别傻了Stiles，我以为你不会犯这种低级的错误。”Erica眨着她美丽的大眼睛，吐出烟雾，“但我要去告诉Isaac，他会为你感到高兴的。‘谢天谢地！你总算学会享受这个了，我早就说过Erica和你不该做那些骗钱的事情，这太危险了。’他知道你昨晚没有回艾兴之家担心得够呛。独自离开艾兴之家，跟一个要和你做爱的陌生人，如果是那些男婊子找人弄你，我们这位玩儿仙人跳的小处男被分尸了都不会有人知道，你这蠢货。话说回来，你是怎么装作老手的？你根本没有过性经验。”  
“我不知道，我好像天生就会干这个，但是他更棒，我们做了三次，最后……嘿，你知道我不是真的为了钱Erica，他付的钱让我觉得难受，”Stiles顿了一下，回想起他们昨晚聊天的内容，“我不知道为什么会这样，这下他大概真的以为我是个婊子荡妇了，而现在却我不想他这样认为我，多么的可笑啊。”  
“或许你要真的变成一个婊子荡妇，才会明白也许他和别人是一样的，你只是第一次开始做而已。也许你可以和Isaac一块儿，你们两个一起工作，肯定挣得不少。”Erica按灭了香烟，坐到床上，伸出一只手搂住Stiles，“我认为你应该回去休息几天，好吗甜心？冷静一下你就会知道，这一切都因为你是个不谙世事的小男孩儿。”  
“不，不单单是这样，Erica，他身上有我想有的一切，他的生活，和我的完全他妈的不同，这么久以来我都在逃避，逃避痛苦。我们勾引诱惑那些老混蛋说出他们的秘密然后录下来敲诈勒索，我从未让他们得到过我，我以为我不是为了钱，而在享受支配他们恐慌的快感，可我始终没有走出这个迷宫，他们曾给我的痛苦，我们给他的痛苦，我只是在回味自己的痛苦罢了。  
“Derek不同，他就把痛苦留在这儿，然后走人，就这么洒脱，我真想让他也把我带走，我想跟他一起走，我想远离这操蛋的生活，”Stiles忽然想起了什么，“对了，他说他的家在比肯山，他一定会回来的，他说他有时会回家。或许我应该在这儿等他，哪怕他看不起我，觉得我是个婊子，我也愿意再见他一面。”  
Erica无奈地摇摇头，“好吧，如果你坚持。”  
于是Stiles每晚照常像原来那样在酒吧街上晃荡，他对所有目标都失去了兴致，他的脑海中只剩下Derek的样子，他的胡茬，尖利的牙，低沉沙哑的嗓音，结实的肌肉，温柔的亲吻……他的心脏已经被Derek填得满满当当，再也装不下其他东西。那儿的男孩儿们都知道他在等他的那个“第一位客人”，并且嘲笑他的愚蠢。Stiles并不理会，他相信Derek一定还会回来的。  
三个月后的一个深夜，一辆价格不菲的机车驶入了酒吧街，小镇上从来没见过这样昂贵漂亮的机车，机车的主人正在等一个人。找到生意的男孩们都带着各自的客人回到艾兴之家，没有生意的男孩也已经回去休息了，街上几乎空无一人。   
Stiles从不远处走了过来，他惊喜地发现Derek正在他的机车上冲自己笑着，机车和上一次他见的时候别无二异，除了后座上多了一顶头盔。  
“我想知道我的小狐狸是否愿意和他的机车手离开这儿。”Derek抱着双臂注视着Stiles朝自己走过来。  
“当然愿意，一万个他妈的愿意。”Stiles努力使自己不要像一个傻逼一样热泪盈眶，“操，Derek，我一直都等着这一天。”  
Derek把头盔抛向Stiles，Stiles跨上车，戴好头盔，搂住Derek的腰。他从裤子里掏出一沓钞票，塞进Derek的口袋里，“这些钱你留着买东西讨我开心吧。以及，我还有一些事要告诉你。”  
“关于你不是男妓这件事？”  
“……你一开始就知道！”  
“不，我也是回去想了很久才想通的，原本第二天早上我就想带你走，可是我害怕你嘲笑感情一文不值，觉得我是个幼稚得可笑的客人，可走之后我回想你的反应，我觉得你愿意跟我做爱的唯一原因就是爱上我了。”  
“哦没错，多么了不起的一个秘密啊，一个玩仙人跳的处男爱上了第一个操他的男人，我早就爱上你了，我爱你爱得要死，好吗？可你把我扔在这儿，”Stiles凑上去，转头和Derek交换了一个绵长的吻，“现在他妈赶紧带我离开。然后我们可以一起做更多事。”  
庞大的机车发出一声怒吼，消失在夜色里。


End file.
